A series of Oneshots
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Just my little collection of one-shots, seeing as it'd probably be easier to put them all in this way rather than make a new thing for them. If you have any pairings you want me to write, I'll try.
1. Protect

A Series of One-shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or D. Gray-Man

Summary: She's the new girl to the black order and he just seems to not be able to take his eyes off her.

Pairing: AllenKagome

Protect

She stood behind him currently waiting in line for her turn to get food. She had heard everything that he wanted to eat and was staring at him wierd. I mean, he practically ordered enough to feed an entire army and then some! Looking at him closely, she couldn't help but to poke his side to see if he really was that skinny, or if he was just hiding his weight. Shockingly, he was just as skinny as he looked, and he was currently staring at her with wide eyes and a slight blush on his face.

She did her best to hold in her laughter and stared at him, blinking. It wasn't everyday that he would just suddenly bounce out of the way and give her that kind of look. It was just way too funny to pass up.

She turned to face the food that was now ready and sitting there, waiting for him to take. He took it and ran as fast as he could out of the way of her view, going straight to Leenalee's table. She giggled as soon as he was out of earshot and turned to the cook.

He gave her a strange look. "You're the newbie, right? What's your name, and what would you like to eat."

"Kagome, and Oden with some white rice, please."

"Alright." He prepared her order, then set it down in front of her. "You know, Kagome, you shouldn't have your innocence activated all the time. You'll get extremely tired and hurt yourself."

"No worries." She said simply, smiling. "I'll be fine." Then she walked away, over to where Kanda was sitting quietly.

She set her tray down beside him, causing him to look up. "May I sit here?" She asked. When she received no response, she sat down. "Itadekimasu." She said quietly, causing him to turn towards her this time.

"Nihon?" He asked, and she turned to him, nodding.

"Hai. You?"

"Hai."

It was quiet for a bit and then she spoke again. "Watashi wa...Higurashi Kagome desu."

"Kanda Yuu desu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanda-kun." She said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Your innocence is still activated, why?" He asked, turning back to his food.

"Just because." She stated, eating as well.

----Mission----

She was thrown straight into a wall, but not before she had completely destroyed the opponent. When her companions had composed themselves, they rushed over to her, Allen being the one to pick her up and allow her to rest her head on his arm.

"Ne, Kagome. You should deactivate your innocence. The akuma is gone." Lavi stated as he knelt down in front of her and smiled. "No need to be afraid, even if this is your first mission. You'll get used to it."

She shook her head in the negative, even to Leenalee's pleads. Kanda walked over to her, standing above her and glaring down.

He spoke in Japanese, just so the others would not understand. "Higurashi-san, deactivate it now."

"Iie!" She exclaimed, looking about close to crying. "Onegai...iie..."

Allen held her tighter as if trying to reassure her, but she didn't seem to get it. He bent his head enough so that none of the others could see his face but Kagome.

"Please. Deactivate your innocence before you get hurt by it...please..."

She stared up into his desperate, sad eyes and put her head down. She closed her eyes and they could all feel the innocence deactivate.

They all felt weird now as they stood in front of the woman, realizing she had never once deactivated her innocence since they had known her. Which wasn't a healthy thing.

"Higurashi-san." Kanda said, shocked.

She opened her eyes and looked at nothing in particular. Now that they noticed it though, her eyes were different from their usual blue. In fact, they were brown. A very foggy brown. Their eyes widened once again.

She was blind.

Rewinding on their fears, they realized that yes, they were afraid of humans, and therefore didn't trust them, and yes, one of them had a way to see the akuma when it was right in front of him. What they didn't realize was that they had never thought of being blind before. Not being able to see anything but darkness when you woke up, and when it was day, it still looked dark. The fact that she could no longer see them, but only hear them in her dark world was enough to make them feel even worse about all of their complaints on how they could not see the akuma. She should have more fears than them, but she concurred them all up until she had gotten to be an exorcist.

They felt weak, but apparently, so did she.

She grabbed onto Allen's coat front and buried herself closer to him. He tightened his hold around her, and his bangs shadowed his face once again as he whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you...I'll always protect you..."

"Arigatou..."

End

Well…that's the end of that. Shame on me for writing another story…anyways, review and tell me what you think!

Full Moon Howl


	2. Stay

A Series of One-shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or D. Gray-Man

Summary: The past was coming back to haunt him. He just knew it. Why else would it send the only other person-other than his parents-soaring back into his life? Almost literally, too.

Here you are, Marinaaa! Thanks for your reviews!

Pairing: KandaKagome

_Italics--past_

Stay

He knew it was too good to be true. Why else would they send her back here? There was nothing even remotely special about her…that he would admit at least. It was for her own good that he left her at the safety of her shrine in Japan. Even if almost the entire place was over flowing with Akuma. She was more safe there than anywhere else, and he still didn't know why to this day.

_"Maybe you just need to believe in the unbelievable, Kanda-kun. Maybe, if you could recognize that there are others, we would be able to fight this battle better than we are." A five-year-old girl stated as she stared expectantly at the six-year-old Kanda._

"_Why are you trying to sound so smart, and blaming me for everything?! Maybe it's you that needs to change! I don't need to believe in those stupid myths because they aren't true!" He huffed, glaring at her._

_Her ocean blue eyes lost a hint of their shine as she listened to his words. "Maybe. But one day…you'll see. You'll see what I've seen and you'll understand…"_

He knew to an extent what she had meant now, but then again, he didn't know how she could do that. Sound so smart one minute, and then completely innocent the next. Now though…now he wished she would have listened to him.

_"Stay here, Kagome-chan! I mean it! I'm going to go and train with this man, and one day, I'll come back and fight off the monsters for you. Just stay here. I'll be back, I promise." The ten-year-old version of Kanda stated as he pulled his arm out of the crying raven-haired girl's grasp. "I'll be back."_

_"You can't go, Kanda-kun! You can't!"_

_"I promise I'll be back, Kagome-chan. Please just wait for me…" He whimpered, backing up towards the door._

_"Fine. I'll wait. But don't die while I'm still alive, you understand?!" She yelled after him as he ran off the shrine grounds._

_"I understand! I wont!" He waved back._

That stupid slip of a girl said she would wait there for him. What does she think this is?! It most definitely is not there.

"Kagome-chan." He stated. 'No use acting too strange in front of these idiots.'

She turned to him. She had changed, slightly, other than the normal changes. Her hair had gained a couple of navy blue streaks, and her eyes held a lot more wisdom from anything that he remembered. She wore tighter clothes as well, mostly in black and a lighter blue than her hair.

"Hai?" She asked. She must have realized that the others could not speak Japanese.

He spoke in Japanese as well. "I told you to wait at your shrine."

She narrowed her eyes, following his lead as he began walking away from the group. "I got tired of waiting. You weren't coming, so I came to look for you. My family moved anyways. The Akuma have taken over Japan, Yuu."

His eyes narrowed. "Everyone?"

"Hai. Everyone." She stated, then turned a smile up to him. "We should go on a date."

He blinked at the sudden change, completely caught off guard. "Nani?"

"Aa, so you agree? Let's go, Yuu Kanda-kun!" She laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him off in a random direction. His fellow exorcists stared at the two curiously, slightly shocked when she grabbed him and practically ran towards the woods to the nearby village they had left not too long ago.

"Should we follow them?" Allen asked, taking a step backwards and away from the forest in the process, stepping up to Leenalee.

"No. Lets leave them be for now. We'll find a place to stay at the cabins the villagers were talking about, and get them if they aren't back by sunset." Leenalee said, turning around and beginning the trek to the cabins. "They'll be fine by themselves. No need to worry."

Allen nodded and followed her, smiling.

Lavi joined in the conversation, following beside Allen. "They do make a good couple, don't they?"

End

Yeah…review…please? I will take pairing suggestions. (Make sure to specify the anime/manga as well)

Next up is a _Tales of Phantasia Inuyasha cross over. Sorry if I completely annilate it, I've never played or seen Tales of Phantasia, but I'm working on it…_

_Full Moon Howl_


	3. Waiting for You

A Series of One-Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tales of Phantasia

Summary: She was waiting for him, but she refused to let anything be forgotten.

Dedicated to Envoy-of-The-Dark-Abyss

Thanks for the reviews!! (sorry it took so long!)

Pairing: DhaosKagome

Waiting for You

She looked up at him with a look of grief in her sapphire blue eyes. "You promise you'll return, right?" She asked, holding herself back from crying.

He nodded, light blue eyes shimmering with something he didn't seem used to showing. A kind of love towards her. "I promise I will return. I'm sure Yggdrasil won't mind allowing us contact through her. Just stay safe and watch over your family. If you keep yourself occupied enough, you won't even realize I'm gone."

She let out a short giggle, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around him once more, snuggling into him while also slightly tugging on his shining blonde hair. "You better keep your promise, baka."

He nodded, hugging her to him before pulling her back and placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Then he backed away and disappeared from her sight. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she put her hands on Yggdrasil's bark. "You better bring him back alive…or I'll never forgive you."

* * *

-Kagome…- She heard her name but was too lazy to get up and see who was there. That was before her eyes decided to snap open and she rushed out of bed and ran to the giant tree a little ways away from her newly acquired home. As soon as she reached it, she landed against it and her eyes closed, as she was now capable of seeing the one that called out to her.

"Dhaos. Are you almost finished? Will you be able to return soon?" She asked as she spiritually grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own.

He gave her a sad smile, shaking his head. -Not quite. I have run into more evil here than I would have guessed so…-

"You're not telling everyone that they're evil again, are you?" She scolded lightly, shaking her head at his expressionless look. "I knew it. Dhaos, they're going to misunderstand you."

He shook his head lightly. -No, they will receive the me that I wish them to get. We cannot be diplomatic about this simply because they refuse to do so. They use violence as a means of discussion, and so we will be doing this their way.-

She sighed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe they're doing this because they find you a threat to their lives?"

He did not answer. She shook her head and hugged him, this time giving him a chaste kiss. "You don't have much time before one of your new enemies finds you. Hurry, and be safe."

-You as well.- Then he disappeared, leaving her to back away from the tree and slowly walk back towards her house.

* * *

She hadn't heard from him since that day, and was becoming increasingly worried each day. Her visions were not helping matters either, and she had no way of telling him about what she saw. She shook her head. It was no use worrying over when he was going to contact her until she finished all chores, at least.

She couldn't travel as he could, but she'd be damned if she let that stop her from getting things done around the house.

She paused in sweeping the shrine grounds and stared up into the sky. 'Please stay safe…'

* * *

It was months later before she received the next call, and it wasn't from Dhaos, either. She ran to the giant tree and stared up at it as a person appeared in green in front of her. The woman's eyes were sad, tears dripping out every couple of seconds as she stared into the human's eyes.

The spirit shook her head and Kagome went numb. A few tears left her own eyes as the body of her beloved appeared in front of her and she knelt down to him.

"Dhaos…" She whispered, her hand caressing his face as she began to cry. "Dhaos…" She looked up at the spirit and her eyes became determined. "I want to take his place. I will help you. If not, at least I will be able to see him once more in the other-world." She stated.

The spirit looked shocked, then seemed to think about it for only a split second before nodding in approval.

Kagome stood, and went back home, she grabbed a shovel and went to the tree, digging into the soil where Dhaos had first left her. She dug quickly, and with the help of the spirit, placed Dhaos in the ground. Once he was covered up, she marked the tree with Dhaos' name and the date and then threw the shovel down, staring at the spirit. "I'm ready now."

The spirit nodded and with help she was transported into the world in which Dhaos had been killed. This was where she would start her journey, and she wouldn't stop until she could save her people.

Years later

Mantel came out of the tree, staring at Mint with a small smile and a thank you, before she took off, appearing once more in front of the group of heroes with Kagome's dead body in her arms. Not long after, she disappeared, and beside Dhaos' name appeared Kagome's. The spirit bowed and then disappeared back into the tree, the names of the deceased heroes/villains forevermore to be seen on the giant tree, Yggdrasil.

The End

I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out, too. It's almost the end of the school year, and I know I shouldn't be doing this right now, but I wanted to post this before somebody gets too angry with me. Anyways, I need more pairing requests, if you would, or I'm not updating for an even longer while until I can think up my own. (That could take a few years…) Plus, I have a burning party on Friday. YES! I love the end of the school year…

Anyways, review, and request a pairing. I'll do my best on any type, so long as they are crossovers, and –maybe- one part from Inuyasha. Depends on if I know the anime.

(If I don't know both anime/manga in the crossover pairing suggested, I'll skip over it, because it will take waaaay too long.)

Thank you!

Full Moon Howl


	4. Sweets

A Series of One-Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary: Haruhi knows the best sweets store in Tokyo, and decides to let the host club in on the not so little secret.

Dedicated to: Evil RULZ

Thanks for reviewing!!! Sorry it took so long!

Pairing: HunnyKagome

Sweets

Haruhi sighed, walking into the third music room and sitting down on one of the couches. She opened her briefcase/backpack and took out a little box with a card on it. Taking the card, she set the box down on her lap and opened the envelope. The host club decided then to check out what it was she was doing and leaned over her shoulder. The first thing they noticed was that inside the card was a gift card of sorts, although instead of money being on it, it had words that simply stated "Two free bakery goods!" in big bold letters.

"What's that for?" Kaoru asked, picking the paper up.

Haruhi didn't even look back at them, instead choosing to look through her bag some more. "A bakery by my house. I'm stopping there later on today."

"Why do you need this, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in one of his rare serious moments.

She continued digging through her bag, for something as she spoke. "Well, it's Christmas and I'm a regular at that bakery…plus, I was going to ask Hunny-senpai if he wanted to go to the bakery with me to try out one of their sweets." She said with a grin towards Hunny. "I promise they're better than anything you've ever had. Plus, they are made by Kagome-chan, who's just starting in culinary school."

Hunny looked interested, looking up at Mori. "Can we Mori-kun? Please?"

Mori nodded silently, watching as Haruhi stood up and snatched the card away. "This is all of your gifts, so you better like it." She stated, watching the hosts faces carefully. "It's the best commoner food ever."

Then she started on her walk out the door with them following not to far behind asking question after question about plenty of things.

A while later

Haruhi had made them walk the entire way through the snow to the shop, even though they had a limo waiting for them. She had said they wouldn't get anything out of it if they didn't walk to the place.

Looking at her though, they couldn't stop the small bout of curiosity that reached them before they entered the shop.

It smelled heavenly. That was all the hosts could think of as they stood in the doorway.

Haruhi wiped her feet on the rug and went up to the counter. "Ohayo!" She called out.

"I'll be right there!" A young woman called out before she came out with a white apron on and a nice white dress shirt and black pants on. Her long wavy black hair was tied back into a low ponytail as her blue eyes caught theirs. "Ha-chan! You're back early!"

"Kagome-chan, hai. You're open on Christmas. I thought you would close as well."

Kagome shook her head. "Not this time. We're staying open for another couple of hours now."

"Do you have a test tomorrow?" Haruhi asked, looking at the mound of pastries behind her.

Kagome turned around and blushed, facing Haruhi again. "Yes. I guess it's a bit obvious ne?" She looked at the people behind Haruhi and pulled out some mugs and some hot cocoa. "Would you all like some hot cocoa?" She asked each person, pouring a glass for Haruhi, who took hers.

Haruhi answered for them. "They'd like to try some."

Kagome laughed lightly, pouring a mug for each person and putting the mug back. They all took their mugs, studying her. "Why don't you all have a seat and I'll be right back out with the fresh batch of pastries and sweets." Then she disappeared into the kitchen while the group went and sat down.

"So, how's the hot cocoa?" Haruhi asked happily, setting her mug down on the table but not letting it go.

"It's good." Mori answered, starting the conversation. From there, the rest of the group had started talking.

Not even five minutes later did Kagome come out with a big tray of pastries, sweets, and other things. "Enjoy!" She said, setting it down on the table and walking away. Not long after, she was bombarded once more by Hunny this time.

"You make the best sweet foods ever!!!!" he exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

She laughed. "Arigatou. I'm glad you like them."

----long while later----

"Where are you going, Hunny?" Hikaru asked, catching the attention of the escaping senior.

"No where!" He said before disappearing from the room. In a matter of time, he was in front of the shop and by Kagome. He gave her a kiss and she laughed once more, picking out his favorite sweets and handing them to him.

"Enjoy, Hunny-kun"

"Arigatou, koi."

End

There you are. Sorry for the long wait. Merry Christmas!!! Next up, I'm going to attempt a Kagome/Ginta pairing (from Mar).

Review, thanks.

Full Moon Howl


End file.
